xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolin Chronicles
Xiaolin Chronicles is an upcoming Canadian animated/CG television series that is intended to be the revival and sequel series to Xiaolin Showdown. It is currently undergoing production with the series expected to premiere on April 8, 2013. Plot The official plot of the series is relatively unknown, except that it takes place sometime after its predecessor. Four new Shen Gong Wu, like in the first series' first season will have been activated, forcing the four Xiaolin Dragons to split up once again and find them before the Heylin manages to get their hands on them in the series' first episode. They will also be tested and face off with four villains for each of them. Omi fighting Chase Young, Kimiko Tohomiko facing Wuya, Raimundo Pedrosa against Shadow and Clay Bailey with Cyclops. The four monks however, will welcome a new member to their team in the second episode. Known as Ping Pong, a fellow monk like Omi who is half of his size and uses the element of Wood. Development Development of Xiaolin Chronicles began in September 2011, approximately five years after Xiaolin Showdown concluded on May 13, 2006. Production began in March of 2012 with post-production scheduled for September 2012. The first episodes will be delivered in that same month as well, with the remaining saved for December. On March 19, 2012 there were reports of talks breaking out concerning a revival and sequel series to the aforementioned show. Tara Strong, the voice of Omi gave hints of new episodes with Grey DeLisle, the voice of Kimiko Tohomiko during a guest appearance in Rob Paulsen's podcast and series creator, Christy Hui via her faceboook, confirming them. It was not until April of that same year where a website mysteriously hit the web, known as xiaolinchronicles.com, which would later become the series' official site. The website did not reveal much information at all, save for the revamped logo for the series and its release in Spring 2013. Soon enough, a mysterious clip hit the web showcasing a work-in-progress clip of the first episode. The clip detailed Omi in a desert with his Orb of Torpedo, discovering Jack Spicer holding his Monkey Spear and Omi facing Chase Young in a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack's voice was handled by Tara Strong (as a place-holder) with Chase's handled by a currently unknown voice actor. Much later on however, it was subsequently updated with a slightly altered logo, an announcement, new character designs and other new features of the show. Characters Xiaolin Monks *Omi (Tara Strong) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Jennifer Hale) *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Master Fung *Dojo Heylin *Chase Young *Wuya *Shadow *Cyclops *Katnappe (Jennifer Hale) *Tubbimura *Jack Spicer Episodes Xiaolin Chronicles will surface on April 8, 2013 (over 10 years since Xiaolin Showdown premiered on November 1, 2003), with a second season to begin production later that same year unto most of 2014, with a tentative release for 2014-2015. The first season will consist of twenty-six 22-minute episodes. Each will episode will contain 19-minutes of regular 2D animation, depicting the protagonists scouring for the Shen Gong Wu, with three minutes of 3D animation to detail the Xiaolin Showdown. A third season has also been brought up with talks currently underway. Trivia *Due to the series' production being managed in Canada, it is law that any voice actor working for a television show must be born in Canada in order to work. Since Tara Strong, the voice of Omi and Jennifer Hale, the voice of Katnappe are the only Canadians, every other character will receive new voice actors. **Jennifer Hale will take over as the new voice for Kimiko Tohomiko, however. *As the original Xiaolin Showdown was created by Warner Bros., they hold the rights to all Shen Gong Wu names. With this, every Shen Gong Wu will receive slightly modified names. **i.e. Orb of Tornami will be renamed Orb of Torpedo Category:Xiaolin Chronicles